Game of Dice
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: A world…where numbers are life itself…Governed by the 10 rules… Welcome To The Game of Dice… Where the stake is higher than you think…And winner takes all…
1. Chapter 1

Imagine a world where everything is decided by Games…

Imagine a world where, with just a roll of a die, your fate is decided…

Imagine a world…where numbers are life itself…

Governed by the 10 rules…

Welcome

To

 ** _The Game of Dice_**...

 _Where the stake is higher than you think…_

 _And winner takes all…_

Chapter 1:

'Argh'

Spitting out blood from his mouth, Shou glared at them.

"Of the Five Elements, Earth!"

Grinning wickedly, Shou pointed the Skill Card at the remaining opponent.

"BREAK!"

No sooner had he said the word, the ground started trembling. The opponent's Asset begin crumbling. With no Skill Cards left, the opponent watched in despair as the last of his Asset vanished. The siren sounded signalling the end of the Game.

 _'Winner, Mikage Shou'_

"Hmph. Piece of cake" Shou said as he left the Board. "Challenge me again when you are better"

The sun has already set when he Returned. Time in the Real World started flowing again. As a Rule of the Board, time in the Real World stand still when a Caster is challenged to a Game. Shou sigh. This is his 10th winning in less than two weeks and it was boring. None of the Casters so far has post any difficulty for him.

'Like taking candy from a kid' Shou thought as he walked home.

 ** _Ayanagi High School Academy_**  
 ** _Hallway / Classroom, 9.30am_**

Shou let out a yawn as he strolled casually down the hallway towards his homeroom. After reaching home, he had checked his phone to see if there are any Tasks or Challenge but found that the inbox was empty. To distract himself, he had stayed up late playing video games.

Sliding the class door open, Shou slowly walked towards his seat at the back of the class and let out another yawn.

'I'm tired' he thought as the teacher drone on and on about some math formula which absolutely made no sense to him. Deciding that it was pointless to continue listening, Shou look out the window at the white clouds passing by.

'SMACK'

Shou jumped and rubbed the back of his head. Looking up, he saw his childhood friend glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ah. Morning Kana-ch-" was all Shou managed to get out just as another yawn cut him off.

"Again?! You have been sleeping the whole day and you're still tired?!" Kana scolded.

"Sorry" Shou said with a grin.

Kana let out an irritated 'humph' and said "Seriously, what have you been doing last night? Always coming to school yawning and sleeping through most of the lessons"

Shou turned away, avoiding looking at Kana. Silence descended upon the both of them. The sun was already setting, turning the sky into a beautiful amber orange colour.

Kana sigh and walked towards the door. Just before she stepped out of the classroom, Kana turned back and said in a sad tone, "You know, you can tell me anything. I'll listen"

The door slide close.

"Ya" Shou replied to the empty classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine a world where everything is decided by Games…

Imagine a world where, with just a roll of a die, your fate is decided…

Imagine a world…where numbers are life itself…

Governed by the 10 rules…

Welcome

To

 **The Game of Dice…**

 _Where the stake is higher than you think…_

 _And winner takes all…_

Chapter 2:

'Ping'

Shou took out his phone.

Caster: Yuki Hana  
Challenger: Suzubishi Keita  
Time: 11.00am

Shou smiled. "Jolly"

' _Yes, Master?'_

"Who is this?" Shou asked.

' _Yuki Hana. A newcomer who was recently chosen for the Board. Apparently, this will be his first match, Master'_

Shou grin. A newcomer. He was going to have lots of fun.

'Let the Game begin'

 _ **Bell Liebert Boys Academy**_  
 _ **9.30am**_

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. The boy ran as fast as he could.

'Shit!' Yuki thought as he ran towards his class. If he is late, this would be the fourth time. He had initially planned to wake up early today but a certain event last night had kept him up. Yuki slowed as he recalled what happen last night.

 ** _The night before_**  
 ** _Lilim Dormitory_**

Yuki stretched his back. It was a tiring day for him and he can't wait to get some sleep. Opening his room door, Yuki stumbled towards his bed.

 _Bell Liebert Boys Academy. A school where the talented gather and compete. Students lived in the in-campus dorms, Miator, Spica and Lilim. Tuition fees and food expenses are completely covered. A job in the country's leading company is not a dream for graduates of Bell Liebert but a reality._

Collapsing onto his bed, Yuki was about to fall asleep when his phone beeped. Groaning, Yuki pulled himself up and reached for his phone.

Sender: The Board  
Receiver: Yuki Hana

Congratulation Yuki Hana, you have been chosen as the next Caster. The Board will be sending you a Letter of Invitation soon.

Yuki stare at the message.

'Caster? Board? Letter of Invitation?'

"Must be a scam" Yuki said and was about to put his phone away when it beeped again.

Sender: The Board  
Receiver: Yuki Hana

This is not a scam.

"What the-"

' _Master?'_

Yuki looked around the room. There was no one besides himself.

' _Master, are you alright?'_

"W-where, who are you?!" Yuki asked.

A giggle came from his phone. Yuki looked at his phone and saw a pair of clear blue eyes peering at him from the screen. She had yellow chin length hair which curled inwards and she was wearing a light blue shirt with a matching coloured skirt with some techno design on it.

' _Digit is a Helper, Master'_

"Helper? What's that? And why are you calling me 'Master?"

The girl, Digit, sigh.

' _Master, you receive a message ago right?'_

Yuki nodded. "It says something about me being chosen as a Caster"

' _That's right. People from around the world are chosen to become Casters. People who will play on the Board.'_

"I don't get it"

' _Hm…let's see…There are two worlds co-existing right next to each other. This world, called the Real World and the another one called the Alternate World. Each unaware of the other. The Real World is where people like Master live. Humans you guys called yourselves. The Alternate World on the other hand is a World where everything is decided by Games.'_

"Games?" Yuki asked

' _Yes. Just as the name implies. Games are played by two or more Casters. You can issue a Challenge or other Casters can Challenge you. The Games are all govern by 10 absolute Rules."_

Yuki frowned. "So what are the Rules and this…Casters?"

' _Caster are people like Master. Humans chosen from the Real World who are given special permission to travel between this World and the Alternate one. As for the Rules…Digit will send a copy to Master'_

After saying that, Digit disappear from the screen. After a few seconds, the screen turned on again. But instate of Digit, he saw a long list of words.

"What is this?"

' _This are the 10 Rules, Master'_

\- All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden

\- All conflicts will be resolved through Game

\- Each Caster must bet something of equal value

\- As long as it does not violate Rule 3, anything may be bet and any Game may be played

\- The challenged Caster has the right to start first

\- Any bets made must be upheld

\- Conflicts between Guilds will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority

\- Being caught cheating during the Game will result in immediate loss

\- The Rules may never be changed

\- Let's have fun

Yuki read through the 10 rules. "Guilds? Like a political party?"

' _That's right. Casters can form their own Guild or they can join an existing Guild. Now Master, accept the Letter of Invitation'_

"Letter of Invitation? But I haven't receive anything"

' _Check again. The Letter of Invitation is evidence that Master is one of the chosen'_

Yuki looked around his room again and spotted an envelope on his desk. He picked it up. The envelope is black in colour with gold trimmings on the edges. A red wax is used to seal the contents inside.

' _That's it Master, the Letter of Invitation'_ Digit said in an excited tone.

"You said 'Accept' right? Does that mean I can refuse?"

Digit blinked up at him in confusion. _'The Board's decision is final, Master. No one can change it'_

'Than there's no point in asking me to accept right' Yuki thought glumly.


End file.
